ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Splatterhouse (film)
Splatterhouse is a splatter/horror film that is based on Namco Bandai video game Synopsis Rick Taylor, a college student studying parapsychology never had any luck in his life such a getting bullied by his classmates since his high school years or never see eye-to-eye with his father until one day his girlfriend Jennifer Willis asked him to come with her to do an interview with Dr. Henry West M. D. for the university press who about him studying Necrobiology. Rick and Jennifer arrive at the West Mansion, as Rick was about to express his true feeling to Jennifer Dr. West appeared. Kidnapping Jennifer and leaving Rick is mortally wounded in the pool of his own blood after being attacked by his monsters. Then a strange mask appeared in front of Rick soon the mask itself takes control of his mind, forcing him to put it on. Soon he puts the mask on and transformed into a super-human powered by his own blood starts to see visions of the mask past. Then the mask itself starts to talk to Rick inside his head telling him that it will help him save Jennifer. Suddenly, more monsters come out of nowhere and try to attack Rick but he kills them all with the power of the mask then goes on the search for Jennifer. But Rick also begins noticing some effects from wearing the mask. Meanwhile, Rick’s father Harvey Taylor tries to contact Rick in his cell phone to see if everything is all right with him and Jennifer. He learns that something wrong and decides to go to the West Mansion to find him. As he fights his way thought monsters and zombies, Rick encounters a portal where Dr. West and Jennifer are. They fall through it as Rick follows them, teleporting him and the mask into another dimension where he notice a solar eclipse. The mask explains to Rick of Dr. West’s plan of using the eclipse to summons a demonic being, known as “The Corrupted Ones,” into this world by performing a sacrifice on Jennifer in order to resurrect his dead wife, Leonora. Rick soon saves Jennifer in a meat factory but meets a woman named Frankie who’s the survivor of the slaughterhouse, along with others as well. Rick and the others return to the mansion but encounter the monstrous, chainsaw-welding “Biggy Man” and follows Rick back to the mansion in an underground ruin below the catacombs. There, Rick finds his father Harvey and everyone escapes the house. But Dr. West appears from a portal and kidnaps Jennifer once again. As Rick and the others fight their way through monsters to save her, the mansion is brought to life. Characters * Rick Taylor: A college student from the Miskatonic University who accompanies his girlfriend, Jennifer to the West Mansion so he can propose, and so she can meet the enigmatic and mysterious professor, Doctor Henry West... but things don't work out for Rick when he's disemboweled, and Jenny is kidnapped to be sacrifice. In his own pool of blood, Rick is convinced to wear an ancient relic the Terror Mask, so that he can rescue Jennifer from Dr. West. But soon he will discover a darker side he never knew existed... * Jennifer Willis: Rick’s girlfriend and another student from the University. As a semi-damsel in distress, Jennifer is kidnapped while Rick is left for dead when Dr. West lures her to his mansion on the prospect of an interview. However, she manages to fight back and escapes from Dr. West until she is kidnapped again. Intended to be the sacrifice in a ritual meant to bring forth the Corrupted Ones from their dimension, in order to bring his wife back to life, which she bares a resemblance to. She was also an orphan as a child. * Doctor Henry West: A mad scientist who kidnaps Jennifer for his nefarious purposes. Duo to his immortality, he has been conducting his hideous experiments on the residence of Arkham for hundreds of years by combining black magic and science. In order to summon the Corrupted Ones and to resurrect his dead wife Leonora, he requires a sacrifice from Jennifer. Dr. West has strange symbols carved and inked all over his right arm, which represent the dark gods he worships and the ability to summons his minions. * The Terror Mask: A demonic relic of unspeakable power that has seen the collapse of civilizations. Banished from his own world, the mask is grateful to be awake again from the blood of Rick Taylor and hook up with such a motivated man like him. The mask strikes a deal with Rick that if he wears the mask, it will give him power he never expected and helps him save Jennifer and to spill as much blood as possible. But the mask has darker intentions in mind and its motivations are a mystery to all but itself. * Harvey Taylor: Rick’s father and a police officer * Frankie: One of the four survivors * Mark: * Ivan: * Katrina: * Leonora West: * The Corrupted Ones: Soundtrack # ASG - "Dream Song" (3:49) # The Black Dahlia Murder - "Throne of Lunacy" (3:34) # Cannibal Corpse - "Hammer Smashed Face" (4:04) # Cavalera Conspiracy - "Must Kill" (4:50) # Five Finger Death Punch - "Dying Breed" (2:55) # Goatwhore - "Apocalyptic Havoc" (3:16) # Gwar - "Beat You to Death" (3:39) # Hatebreed - "Hands of a Dying Man" (2:48) # The Haunted - "Hollow Ground" (4:10) # Hell Within - "The Rebirth" (5:22) # High on Fire - "Fire, Flood & Plague" (6:08) # Job for a Cowboy - "Regurgitated Disinformation" (4:46) # Lamb of God - "Walk with Me in Hell" (5:11) # Mastodon - "Blood and Thunder" (3:49) # Mushroomhead - "Sun Doesn't Rise" (3:13) # Strapping Young Lad - "Love?" (4:53) # Slayer - "Raining Blood" (4:17) Category:Splatterhouse Category:Films based on video games Category:Horror films Category:Horror movie Category:Video games Category:Cato1988